


fake it till you make it

by doubletan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, cant rmb wrote this so long ago fml, fake dating au, public stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: The best way to deal with Yuri Angels stalking you is to fake date someone else, Yuri thought. Preferably your best friend you definitely have zero feelings for.





	fake it till you make it

**Author's Note:**

> haven't been updating at all (took me 5 mins to find the add new work button smh) but here's something for the [otayuri au zine](https://otayuriauzine.tumblr.com/) written in nov 2017

Yuri just wanted this over and done with, for god sake. He clicked his tongue at the growing crowd, although he was a tiny bit surprised he had fans in Kazakhstan as well.

But really, so many people had come down today just for this, seriously?

Peeking over at Otabek, Otabek had responded with a smile, small and easily overlooked, but the slight tilt of his lips and the crinkles at the side of his eyes were undeniable, and Yuri felt himself return one. 

And then a warm hand slid into his own, and the crowd surged forward in a collective scream. Yuri's face burned, and he resisted the urge to snatch his hand away.

Clearing his throat loudly into the mike, Yuri waited for the noise to cease. 

He begun, "Thank you everyone for taking the time to be here today." He glanced down at the paper in his hands, running through the pleasantries on script before they landed on the last few lines.

Yuri swore he didn't know what came over him, it may have been the incessant murmurs from the crowd, or the flashes of cameras in his eyes, or even Otabek's hand still clasped tightly in his, as he crumpled up the script, all the effort and hard work Otabek and him had put into crafting this speech became- "Otabek and I are dating so what are you gonna do about that huh??!!"

Silence ensued, before everything fell to madness. And if Yuri thought it was loud before, nothing could have prepared him for this.

-

Kicking at the ground with his sneakers, Yuri regretted it after hearing the loud squeak it made, just like how he regretted everything else he ever done in his past sixteen years of living.

Both Otabek and him were quickly ushered back to the waiting room by their managers, telling both boys to give them some time to 'settle everything', and then they were left all alone.

The only reason why they had done this was because Yuri Angels were...too dedicated towards stalking their idol, to the extent that it had affected Yuri's life extremely whenever he went out.

Not that he didn't like his Yuri Angels, in fact he's secretly grateful they were still his fans even after all his cold treatments towards them, especially fleeing whenever they stalk too closely. But it had bordered on Yuri's already limited patience when he was chased wherever he went; especially even on the rare chances that Otabek had come down to Russia to visit him.

And after a long chase through one of the numerous town squares in St Petersburg, Yuri and Otabek had finally found respite in a quaint coffee shop, all plans to show Otabek around Russia canceled.

Yuri recalled being upset, lashing it out in the form of complaints towards his stalkers. And Otabek had came up with a solution to the problem: pretend to date someone and it will ward off his fans since he was already taken by someone. 

Laughing it off, Yuri had said how no one would even want to fake date him, just as serious brown eyes focused on him, and Yuri wondered how he had never noticed there were speckles of different shades of brown in Otabek's.

Otabek had said he would, and Yuri wondered how he had not only thought it was a plausible idea at that point of time, but also agree to it.

-

With nothing else to do but wait, Yuri flopped back onto the sofa, followed by Otabek doing the same next to him. Both needed a quiet respite from the chaos outside, just as Yuri's phone rang. Sighing, he took out his phone only to scowl at the contact, sigh again, and then accept it.

"Yurio! How scandalous! How could you not tell Yuuri and I about this? Do you know how disappointed both of us are right now to hear it on the news? THE NEWS YURIO. Did you really have to announce it to the public? Your Yuri Angels had started collaborating with Otbaek's fans to create an 'OtaYuri joint fanbase' or whatever it is. Its total madness Yurio. Yuuri! You scold him too-"

Ending the call, Otabek had turned to face him with a lifted brow, a question in his expression. "Victor and Yuuri called." 

Otabek nodded in understanding, "I expected it was them."

As Yuri filled Otabek in on what Victor had said, his phone rang again, and seeing the caller was Yakov, Yuri was smart enough this time to decline it.

Suddenly, a surge of courage in the midst of Yuri's jumble of feelings made him stammer out without thinking, "Um Ot-Otabek, what if people come in? We should try to keep up the act." 

Otabek nodded once again, "Okay sure, what do you want to do?"

Looking in the opposite direction, he clasped his hand into Otabek's once again, warmth and comfort seemingly emanating from his touch. "Li-Like this. Is this okay?"

Otabek smiled, more than the slight tilt of his lips but one that stretched his cheeks so tight Yuri felt his own heart squeeze painfully at the cute display. Yuri reasoned it was most probably the interview and stupid gossip that was getting to him, nothing a little rest can't cure.

Otabek held up a thumbs up.

Yuri huffed, turning away once more, "Its not like I want to y'know. Its a hassle to keep holding hands."

Glancing back, Otabek's was still smiling, and Yuri could not deny that tiny surge of happiness when Otabek squeezed his hand tightly in return.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
